


Convention

by narsus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An appropriate public image is merely to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavam (nekonexus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eccentricity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358665) by [Tavam (nekonexus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/Tavam). 



> Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC, Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, and obviously in the genesis of it all, to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

At the Diogenes Club, Mycroft is not asked for his order. He merely signals a waiter and is provided with ‘his usual’. He is a gentleman of a certain station so, of course, his usual is a scotch and soda. It would be positively gauche to be seen drinking anything else.

Preference doesn’t matter. He has an appropriate appearance to maintain. One must be seen to do what is expected of one. It is a matter of convention.

It is, all of it, an utterly ludicrous game. Something that Sherlock may finally be realising. None of it is real. Everything is smoke and mirrors.

Behind the Times crossword and the wooden panelled halls, Mycroft waits. He would like to think that Sherlock will contact him, but knows that that probably won’t be the case. Pride goes before a fall, and Sherlock is still tumbling.


End file.
